


Paint you smile on your lips

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2014. Mancano poche ore allo scontro con il Diavolo a Detroit e bisogna passare il tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint you smile on your lips

La riunione è finita da pochi minuti e nella capanna è sceso un silenzio pesante, carico di vecchie promesse infrante e grandi segreti taciuti. Dean guarda il futuro se stesso e si chiede cosa stia nascondendo dietro quella facciata di sicurezza. Vuole uccidere il Diavolo e vuole farlo stanotte, ma qualcosa lì dentro puzza come il procione morto trovato dietro lo scarico del bagno in quel motel in Ohio.

Dean – l’ _altro_ Dean – sistema le armi in una sacca da viaggio, poi controlla la pistola nella fondina, il coltello e il resto dell’armamentario che ha addosso senza mai voltarsi a guardarlo una singola volta. Non sa se esserne felice o meno. Non è mai stato un grande fan di se stesso – troppe colpe, troppi pesi e scelte sbagliate – ma ha come l’impressione che l’altro eviti di guardarlo più del necessario, più di quanto sia normale. Cazzo, nonostante tutte le assurdità a cui ha assistito, quella è decisamente nella top tre e lui – l’altro lui – non fa neanche una piega? Dean – _lui_ – non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso e crede sia abbastanza normale, grazie tante.

Lo scricchiolio del legno annuncia il suo arrivo prima che la porta si apra, poi Castiel compare, barba incolta e sorriso mordace compresi. A Dean fa ancora strano vedere ciò che è diventato – ciò che diventerà.

«Ehi, belli» li saluta, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Cammina con indolenza, in un modo che gli ricorda _se stesso_ più giovane e scanzonato ma che su di lui stona tanto quanto l’assenza del trench. È assurdo come lo disturbi più quella versione dell’angelo che non quella di se stesso, ma c’è qualcosa di atrocemente sbagliato nel vederlo così umano – _rotto_ , gli suggerisce una voce nella sua testa. Castiel raggiunge il tavolo e si issa su, lasciando i piedi a ciondolare nel vuoto; passa lo sguardo tra loro due e il suo sorriso si allarga un po’ di più quando incontra il suo. «Allora» riprende, «l’ultima notte sulla terra. Qual è il tuo piano?»

Dean sbuffa un risata perché, diavolo, non è passato molto da quando è stato lui a chiederglielo. «Beh, sai, pensavo di potermene restare qui tranquillo» comincia, raggiungendolo e poggiandosi con i fianchi contro il tavolo, «ma non sono mai stato tanto bravo a restare tranquillo». Castiel ride, testa indietro e occhi chiusi, e Dean con lui, più quieto, poi il rumore secco del borsone posato malamente sul tavolo attira la loro attenzione, facendoli voltare verso l’altro Dean, fermo a capotavola a fissarli astioso.

«Qualcosa non va, oh nostro impavido leader?» domanda Cas, con un'espressione innocente.

«Non hai niente di meglio da fare, Cas?»

«Cosa c'è, sei geloso?» Castiel spalanca gli occhi, in modo ridicolo e Dean assottiglia i suoi, contraendo la mascella. È più che evidente per lui come cerchi di controllarsi e crede che anche Cas lo sappia bene, perché il suo sorriso scanzonato prende una sfumatura di presa in giro, quando aggiunge: «Dicevo sul serio, comunque. Mi piacevi di più prima». Dean sbatte i palmi aperti sul tavolo, con un ringhio basso e profondo; poi si discosta ed esce di gran carriera dalla capanna, sbattendo furioso la porta. Castiel ride, vuoto, e chiude gli occhi, chinando il capo. «Eri più divertente» mormora, e nonostante ci siano solo loro lì, Dean sa che parla con l'altro.

Incrocia le braccia al petto, guardando l'uscio che ancora cigola, in protesta della malagrazia, e poi risale al viso seminascosto dell'angelo.

«Dio, sono proprio un coglione, eh?»

Castiel ride, ciondolando con la testa, le spalle curve e gli occhi fissi sui propri piedi. «Cazzo se lo sei» risponde, prima di afflosciarsi ancora di più su se stesso. È un attimo e Dean realizza che probabilmente Castiel si sente colpevole di ciò che lui è diventato, di come si sia passato da se stesso a quel coglione pieno di rabbia e vendetta che guida la resistenza, il che è abbastanza ironico visto che, se si conosce bene, è la stessa cosa che si recrimina il se stesso del futuro. Castiel è una loro responsabilità, dopotutto, no?  
«No» lo richiama la voce dell'angelo, facendogli incontrare uno sguardo morbido, malinconico. «Sei solo un uomo, Dean, non avresti potuto far niente. Non che tu non ci abbia provato» ride senza alcuna allegria, la testa piegata mollemente verso di lui. 

«Avrei dovuto insistere, prenderti a pugni se necessario» dice, la fronte aggrottata e la convinzione nelle parole, che fanno ridere di nuovo l'altro a testa bassa, scuotendola piano.

«Vedi? È di questo che parlavo prima» mormora, tornando a guardarlo, una punta di malinconia nel fondo dei suoi occhi blu. «Avevi... _hai_ fede. E speranza» si corregge, dopo un momento, «ed è questo che mi ha fottuto». Ride, ma alle sue orecchie sembra più un raspare rauco, finché non scema in un singulto che si perde nel silenzio della notte.

Fuori di lì, nell’accampamento, si respira tensione ed eccitazione, voglia di vivere e paura di non vedere una nuova alba. Lì dentro, invece, tutto ciò che Dean sente è rimpianto e senso di colpa.

Castiel lo guarda e per un attimo Dean ha l’assurdo presentimento che l’altro stia per baciarlo; poi lo fa davvero e il fiato gli si impiglia in gola, mentre un “Che cazzo...” esplode nel suo cervello. La porta si riapre e il se stesso del futuro irrompe, bloccandosi a fissarli a occhi sbarrati. Castiel non sembra importarsene e gli succhia deliberatamente piano il labbro inferiore, prima di lasciarlo andare e voltarsi verso l’ultimo arrivato. Sorride in quel modo indolente e ciondola appena con le gambe – come un bambino che _sa_ di aver fatto qualcosa che non doveva e _sa_ di essere stato visto. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa – probabilmente qualcosa di sarcastico e irriverente – ma l’altro è più veloce, lo prende per la casacca lisa e lo trascina giù dal tavolo, spingendolo contro il muro con un ringhio assordante.

«Ehi. Ehi!» scatta Dean pronto a separarli, ma la risata di Cas e il brillio divertito nei suoi occhi lo trattengono dall’interporsi tra loro.

«Che c’è? Tutte le donne del mondo sì, ma un uomo no?» domanda, un guizzo di lingua tra i denti. «O solo _lui_ no?» aggiunge poi, arricciando ancora di più le labbra. Il suo risolino muore nel nuovo ringhio dell’altro, tra le sue labbra e contro i suoi denti.

_Porco cazzo_ , pensa Dean.

Castiel ride ancora e poi rilascia un gemito sottile, quando Dean gli tira i capelli per inclinargli il viso e prendere assoluto controllo del bacio, che si trasforma l’istante dopo in un morso che quasi lo fa miagolare – che _quasi_ fa anche _lui_.

_È assurdo_ , pensa ancora, _sono finito nella fottuta versione porno gay de “Ai confini della realtà”_.

Il se stesso di quel tempo ringhia di nuovo, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri e facendolo rendere conto di due cose fondamentali: punto primo che lui li sta fissando a bocca aperta come il più sfigato degli adolescenti davanti al suo primo porno, e due che Castiel lo sta guardando. E che quest’ultimo punto è il motivo del ringhio scocciato che l’altro ha fatto.

È _geloso_.

Dean è più che certo di stare per avere un aneurisma.

«Andiamo» dice Castiel, muovendosi piano contro l’altro – e Dean _non vuole_ pensare contro cosa si stia strusciando – e scorre con gli occhi su di lui, fermandosi sul cavallo dei suoi jeans, stretti e incredibilmente scomodi. È eccitato e per quanto cerchi di fingere che non sia così, l’erezione pulsa e preme contro la patta, impossibile da ignorare.

Gli occhi di Castiel tornano su, nei suoi, liquidi e completamente _aperti_ , luminosi di eccitazione e desiderio, e poi scivolano in quelli dell’uomo contro di sé, dove si caricano di un sentimento così profondo da rasentare quasi la disperazione. Lo bacia, piano tanto quanto ha baciato lui prima, e poi sguscia via dalle sue braccia, raggiungendo Dean in un battito di ciglia.

Il nuovo bacio è atteso e inaspettato come il primo e lo fa incespicare nei suoi stessi piedi, al punto che Castiel lo afferra per il bavero della giacca e se lo tira contro, premendo le labbra con più decisione contro le sue. Dean vede – ad occhi spalancati, spiazzati – un’ombra incombere su di loro e non ha neanche il tempo di rendersi razionalmente conto di ciò che sta succedendo, che sente l’angelo gemere e strusciarsi debolmente, la lingua che, morbida, scivola tra le sue labbra. Lo vede a un soffio da lui, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso arrossato, mentre le mani scivolano sul suo petto, seguendo la linea dei jeans fino alle natiche, risalendo poi verso la schiena e portandosi via la maglia.

«W-wow» ansima, cercando di fare un passo indietro. «Questo... questo...» prende un respiro profondo e cerca di schiarirsi la mente, ma Castiel è ancora premuto contro di lui, con il viso dell’altro Dean seppellito nel suo collo e le mani che vagano sul suo stomaco, superando l’elastico dei pantaloni. «O-okay!» dice lui, la voce decisamente più acuta di quanto avesse voluto. Ride un po’ isterico e cerca di nuovo di allontanarsi da loro perché quello è... troppo. È decisamente troppo.

«Falla finita» lo interrompe invece Dean, alzando gli occhi nei suoi. Sono scuri e il verde dell’iride è ormai solo un anello sottile – e lui sa che se si guardasse allo specchio vedrebbe la stessa identica cosa nei suoi. «È quello che vuoi, quindi falla finita» continua. Castiel volta il viso come può oltre la sua spalla e lo guarda sorpreso, poi stacca una mano da lui e l’allunga dietro di sé, tra i capelli dell’altro Dean, attirandolo in un bacio che lascia loro a corto di fiato e lui privo di saliva.

Cazzo. È così tanto fottuto che non si pone neanche più il problema di imporsi cosa pensare, semplicemente si massaggia l’erezione dolorante, leccandosi le labbra e facendo quel singolo mezzo passo che ancora c’era tra loro e bacia Castiel, sotto la mascella, tra la barba ispida che gli punge le labbra e gli graffia la lingua. Gli morde piano il mento e Castiel geme e guida la sua bocca dove è più sensibile, nella parte più indietro del collo, dove la pelle è più sottile e si arrossa dopo un lieve stringere di denti.

«Dean» ansima, stringendo la presa tra i suoi capelli, strusciando i fianchi, la mano dell’altro ancora tra le sue gambe aperte.

A Dean manca il fiato ed è praticamente a un passo dal venirsi nei jeans, quindi manda al diavolo quel minimo di autocontrollo che ancora ha e infila la mano nei pantaloni dell’angelo, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle che già stringono l’erezione.

Castiel lancia un urlo roco e la testa gli ricade all’indietro, contro la spalla del Dean di quel tempo e dondola con i fianchi, le dita che scavano tra le sue spalle – mentre continua a baciargli e mordergli il collo lì dove è stato guidato – e nella nuca dell’altro uomo – che gli lambisce l’orecchio, ansimandogli contro la carne umida, ricoperta di brividi. «Scopami» ansima, senza fiato, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, «Cazzo, Dean, scopami».

Si fermano entrambi, scambiandosi uno sguardo terrorizzato – _lui_ – e geloso – l’altro. Poi il se stesso del futuro gli strappa Castiel dalle braccia, lo rivolta nella propria presa e lo bacia, afferrandogli le natiche a piene mani e stringendoselo addosso senza alcuna delicatezza, sospirando di soddisfazione nel bacio che l’altro gli concede.

A lui non resta che guardarli eccitato baciarsi come se fosse l’ultima volta – e forse, gli ricorda una vocina nella sua testa, _forse_ lo è davvero – con una disperazione che toglie il fiato e appesantisce il cuore.

Si spostano contro il tavolo e Cas ci si issa sopra, a capotavola, allacciandogli le cosce ai fianchi con la rapidità dell’abitudine, dopo essersi sfilato pantaloni e intimo. Ride e lo stringe quando l’altro gli si avventa sul collo, i jeans sbottonati e abbassati l’indispensabile oltre la curva del sedere – e... _wow_ , okay, sta per guardare se stesso fare sesso. Stranamente la cosa è più sconvolgente dell’idea che fino a mezzo minuto prima stava masturbando Cas.

Geme basso e respira a fondo e si stringe l’erezione alla base quando sente l’angelo ansimare e vede i fianchi dell’altro Dean muoversi lenti, spingere e far inarcare l’altro, le gambe che si tendono e rilassano strette attorno la sua schiena. Sbatte le palpebre e si lecca le labbra, scacciando la vertigine da orgasmo che gli annebbia la vista, stringendosi di più tra le dita per impedirsi di venire, per ritardare l’orgasmo e continuare a guardare. Se resta fermo può farcela, può resistere e fingere che ci sia lui lì, che sia lui il Dean affondato in quel corpo, che siano sue le mani che lo stringono, che, possessive, gli accarezzano le cosce e gli tengono fermi i fianchi, che sia sua la bocca che lo bacia, privo di stupidi tabù.

Castiel chiama il suo nome, le dita che gli strattonano i capelli e le labbra che scivolano sul collo, umide e rosse, gonfie per i morsi e invitanti come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

E poi i suoi occhi sono su di lui, spalancati, ricolmi, di nuovo, di quell’amore disperato, supplici di dargli ascolto.

«Dean» singhiozza senza fiato, stringendosi all’altro, ma sempre guardando lui. «Dean... Dean» ripete, in una litania e lui, finalmente, si muove. Mette un piede dietro l’altro e li affianca sul lato lungo del tavolo; Castiel sorride e si sporge a baciarlo, gemendogli tra le labbra, pieno di desiderio, quando le spinte si fanno più forti. Si inarca e stringe la giacca di Dean – dell’altro Dean – e poi si aggrappa alla sua, ridendo ebbro sulle sue labbra. Aspetta che le spinte rallentino, che si riducano a un morbido ondeggiare dei fianchi, poi si lascia andare all’indietro, stendendosi sul tavolo, sempre con quel sorriso morbido sulle labbra turgide.

Aggancia i talloni più in alto sulla schiena del Dean tra le sue cosce e attira lui in un altro bacio, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli l’erezione senza una vera presa – senza una vera soddisfazione, al punto che lui si ritrova a gemere frustrato. Castiel ride e si lecca le labbra, passandosele poi tra i denti, prima di voltare la testa e guidarsi il suo uccello in bocca.

Dean strizza gli occhi e si appoggia al tavolo per contrastare una vertigine di piacere, espirando un «cazzo» all’unisono con l’altro se stesso e facendo così ridere e vibrare la bocca attorno a lui, facendolo tremare.

E poi Castiel lo succhia, piano, senza fretta, e lui chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare. Gli accarezza i capelli, stringe le labbra e ansima, chiama il suo nome, lo supplica di dargli soddisfazione, spinge con i fianchi – e trema quando lo sente gemere in modo quasi incontrollato e premergli con la mano sul sedere, per incitarlo a farlo di nuovo, a scopargli la bocca, come l’altro Dean lo scopa tra le gambe – e ringhia, stringendo la presa sui suoi vestiti e si sfila a forza da lui, masturbandosi fino a venirsi tra le dita.

Respira a fatica, ad occhi chiusi, perso in un mondo ovattato fatto di brividi di piacere che ancora gli scuotono il corpo e gemiti sottili che gli riempiono le orecchie, richiamandolo alla realtà davanti a lui prima ancora dei altri sensi.

Castiel sorride, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, e gli scosta la mano, avvicinandosi il suo pene semimorbido fino a quando non riesce a posargli un bacio tra i testicoli, nel gesto più assurdamente dolce di cui gli sia mai capitato di essere il destinatario. Dean lo bacia, stringendogli il viso tra le mani, cercando di fargli capire almeno la metà di ciò che prova e che pensa – ma non è certo di esserci riuscito.

L’altro Dean ringhia e riprende il ritmo serrato delle spinte, piegandosi su di lui, la fronte poggiata sul suo petto e le mani che stringono possessive i suoi fianchi, mentre una mano di Castiel gli stringe i capelli con foga.

Castiel geme forte, senza vergogna, supplicandolo di scoparlo di più, più forte, di farlo implorare e Dean lo stringe tra le dita, mentre un se stesso più grande continua a spingere tra le sue gambe, seguendo le sue preghiere.

Vorrebbe poter pensare che tutto – Sam, gli angeli e, in generale, il mondo intero che va a puttane – sembri più piccolo, tra quelle braccia, che perda di significato mentre bacia questo Cas e lo vede inarcarsi sotto le spinte dell'altro se stesso. Ma non può. Non può e un po' si odia per questo – e per essere arrivato a questo punto, senza una sola fottuta idea di come cambiare il futuro e salvare tutti.

La verità è che non ha la minima idea di cosa succederà e l’unica cosa che può fare è continuare a baciare quell’uomo – quell’angelo – steso accanto a lui, preda del piacere che lui stesso – e un altro se stesso più vecchio e _rovinato_ – gli procura, facendolo godere sul tavolo di legno scricchiolante in una capanna, nel bel mezzo del campo-base della resistenza, a poche ore dalla grande battaglia finale. E quando viene – a occhi spalancati, con le labbra socchiuse, nell’espressione dell’estati – Dean trattiene il fiato.

Sente l’altro se stesso ansimare e sbuffare, ancora premuto contro Castiel, mentre gli accarezza appena un fianco. Poi prende un respiro profondo e si rialza, aiutandolo a distendere le gambe, sistemandosi poi i jeans. Non guarda nessuno dei due e si volta, invece, a osservare per un attimo la notte fuori dalla finestra.

«Riposatevi, partiremo tra poche ore» dice, aggiustandosi la giacca e uscendo di lì senza voltarsi indietro.

Dean resta fermo, immobile e osserva il sorriso di Castiel tendersi in modo plastico e il suo viso tornare a quella maschera di allegria che ha indossato per tutto il tempo, da quando si sono incontrati.

Dio, è davvero un coglione.

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per Samek e Allonsy_sk che l’hanno fortemente voluta e per la Notte Bianca 8 sul prompt di h_mushroom: “I know, I should be strong enough to walk alone / To make my own way down this winding road / But I am broken / I need you please, to / Pull me through” (Pull Me Through - Tyrone Wells). Partecipa anche alla [Quinta settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/54056.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)sul prompt “piccolo” della missione 2. Il titolo è rubato beceramente a [You give love a bad name](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ), perché come dice Dean: Bon Jovi rocks ewe/


End file.
